


Shelter

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, bit of hidden hurt, bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Let my heart be your shelter.Let these bones be the giver.Let this soul be the whisper.You can take it all.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Shelter by Machineheart

He had never meant for this to happen. Her. In his bed. 

It had started quite innocently but now… now, he pulled her in close, pushing up her shirt up to lay his ear to her stomach, feeling the movement of her breathing. Her fingers combed through his red hair, tugging playfully at the strands that stuck up.

She had only come to visit. A courtesy. A friendship.

Each day she came, he found himself wrapped up in her smile and laughter, pushing for more. Always more. Until the sun had set and he was offering her a guest room. It didn't stay a guest room for long.

She had picture frames and at least three vases of flowers. A wardrobe half full and soft sheets of her choice. Even an added balcony and fully functional desk for studying. 

Her own room.

Her nightly stays had been few and far between, but like everything else that changed. Her stays became closer and closer. Once every other week, then weekly, and then, biweekly. 

He was sure her parents would show concern, but her studies had never been better and her occasional appearances with treaties in Heaven and in the Lower World… well, they were concerned but felt she was safe. 

He did have dinner with them several times and they always had unrestricted access to his palace with rooms always prepared for their stay. 

But this… this was different. 

She came across him in the hallway, also having trouble sleeping. However, she knew his sudden insomnia didn't even mildly compare to hers.

So, she accompanied him back to his room, offering some company. She sat beside him a bit timidly, talking until she fell asleep. 

He remained awake, fully aware of the predicament of her in his bed, but he didn't dare wake her. No, he pulled a sheet over her slumbering form and laid decently next to her.

Munto couldn't quite recall how it led to this night. His head on her stomach, arms wrapped around her. Her fingers in his hair, raising goosebumps along his skin. But, here they were. Comfortable and quiet. 

He never told her what kept him up and she never asked. Simply opened her arms in invitation and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Smiling and laughing, washing away all the horror that filled his hallowed bones.

Her heart became his shelter from the storm brewing in his own mind. 

He never could repay such a kindness. Instead, he opted to let her do as she pleases with him. Using his bones as a jungle gym, his heart like a library, and his mind… she used his mind like one uses a lazy river. To relax and be free. To speak openly and whisper hushed secrets between joyous giggles. How she managed when all he could do is drown beneath waves that smiled at her but scolded him, baffled him. 

She did it, however. She did it all.


End file.
